Sexto
by FrenchyTime
Summary: Comment réagir face à d'étranges messages..SwanQueen


Premier OS, première FF, donc soyez indulgents... ou pas, mais dans ce cas faites-le dans le respect ;) Rien ne m'appartient sauf les fautes, vous pouvez me blâmer pour ça!

Au sortir de sa douche matinale Regina vit sa compagne entrer avec perte et fracas en lui hurlant dessus.

- Regina c'est quoi ce bordel? Depuis quand tu te fous de moi?

- Emma, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend?

Rouge de colère elle lui tendit son téléphone et reprit,

- Tu peux me donner des explications pour ses putains de messages?

- Tu fouilles dans mon portable, c'est nouveau!

A l'instar de sa compagne Regina était tout à fait calme et sereine ce qui décuplait la colère d'Emma.

- Je n'aurais pas eu à la faire si en ce moment tu étais à mon écoute..si tu n'étais pas si froide et si distante avec moi.. Il faut croire que j'ai eu raison de le faire.. Maintenant répond à ma question, qui est-ce?

La dispute continuait tandis que Regina faisait des allées et venues entre leur chambre et le dressing. En aucun cas elle se mettrait en retard, sa journée, qui ne démarrait pas sous les meilleurs auspices, allait être longue et difficile alors autant ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

- Calme toi Emma, tu vois bien que c'est un numéro non répertorié et que je n'ai même pris la peine de répondre.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé si vraiment tu n'avais rien à te reprocher?

- Excuse moi dois-je te rappeler que le clocher de l'hôtel de ville s'est effondré, que nous avons eu à déplorer des victimes et que je dois faire face à l'inquisition des journalistes quant au pourquoi de ce drame, j'ai vraiment autre chose à penser!

- Ça ne répond pas à mes questions Regina et ne me prend pas pour une idiote.. Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire?

Elle saisissait le téléphone et consultât les messages

- " Regina tes mains sur mon corps me manquent, je porte encore les stigmates de ta fougue et ..

- STOP Emma, je n'ai pas le temps et je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter ce genre de chose.

- Oh vraiment! c'est dommage parce que celui-ci était soft comparé aux suivants.. Ça fait 15 jours que tu reçois ces messages, ces sextos et l'excuse que tu me donnes c'est que tu ne sais pas de qui ça vient et que tu n'as pas pris la peine de répondre. Oh merci Regina, je suis soulagée! Ne te fous pas de moi, je veux savoir avec qui tu me trompes Regina, si tu as quelqu'un d'autre je veux que tu me le dises.

La brune enfila son blazer, récupéra son téléphone et son sac. Elle se rapprocha de son amante qui était au bord des larmes.

- Je dois y aller j'ai une réunion importante, on en reparle ce soir ok?

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant se diriger vers la porte

- Tu vas me laisser comme ça, sans réponses?

Elle se retourna en prenant une grande inspiration pour contenir l'énervement qui commença à la gagner.

- Faut-il vraiment que je gère aussi tes crises de jalousie? Me crois-tu assez bête pour te tromper sans prendre un minimum de précaution, sache que si ça devait se produire tu n'en saurais rien!

- C'est sensé me rassurer?

- Ne fait pas l'enfant, à ce soir.

Une fois hors de sa vue, Emma s'effondra anéantie par le manque de réaction de sa brune face à sa trahison. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé? Emma n'eut pas vraiment le temps de ruminer sa rancœur, la sonnette la tirant de ses douloureuses pensées. Elle essuya tant bien que mal les larmes du revers de la main avant d'ouvrir.

- Neal?

- Hey salut!

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Henry va bien?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de le déposer à l'école. En fait j'aurais aimé vous parler, vous avez quelques minutes à m'accorder?

- Entre je t'en pris, Regina est déjà parti mais tu peux toujours me dire de quoi il retourne.

- J'aimerais emmener Henry à New York pour les vacances, un voyage père-fils tu vois?

- Euh je vais en parler avec Regina, mais là ce n'est pas vraiment le moment..

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Rien.

- Emma je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir quand il y a quelque chose qui te chagrine, tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler mais si tu as besoin je suis là.

Le poid de cette affreuse nouvelle était telle qu'elle ne pu retenir ses pleures.

- Elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre..je ne sais pas si sérieux ou si c'est juste une passade, je ne sais pas quoi faire..je suis larguée..

- Je suis désolé Emma.

Il l'a serra dans ses bras,elle se laissa faire, cette marque d'affection elle en avait besoin mais s'écarta rapidement pour éviter tout malentendu.

- Comment l'as tu appris? Elle te l'a avoué?

- Non j'ai découvert des textos plus qu'explicites dans son portable, elle nie l'évidence et c'est ce qui me fait le plus de mal. Je comprendrais si..

- Si quoi?

- Écoute Neal...je ne devrais pas te parler de mes problèmes avec Regina, c'est gentil de m'avoir écouter mais on va en rester là.

- Eh Emma, ça ne me dérange pas de t'écouter, j'aime pas te savoir malheureuse donc sache que je serais toujours là pour toi. Et puis ne fonce pas tête baissé, laisse là s'expliquer. Oh et n'oublie pas de voir avec Regina pour New York, tu pourrais peut-être venir avec nous, ça te changerait les idées, je suis sur qu'Henry serait ravi.

- ...hum je ne voudrais pas te mettre dehors mais je dois y aller, on te tiendra au courant.

Emma arriva à son bureau bien décidé à trouver avec qui sa femme batifolée quand elle avait le dos tourné. Être Shérif avait certains avantages, comme avoir accès à différentes bases de données, avoir des contacts dans différents services et c'est cette dernière option qu'elle choisissait.

- Hey Jack, Shérif Swan, je suis sur un dossier et j'ai besoin que tu me trouves à qui appartient un numéro de tel... 555 724-4357...ouais c'est assez urgent...hum...ok.

Elle raccrocha en espérant que l'attente ne durera pas des heures, la patience n'était pas une de ses grandes qualités. La matinée lui semblait interminable, elle tenta de passer le temps en remplissant de la paperasse mais il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les mains étrangères caresser, découvrir le corp de sa femme..ces pensées lui souleva le coeur et lui donna la nausée quand finalement la sonnerie se fit entendre annonçant la fin de sa longue agonie.

- Swan...alors tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé?...ouais tu vas m'enlever une épine du pied...attend tu peux répéter...tu es sur?...ok merci Jack!

Elle tomba des nues en entendant le nom de la personne qui lui faisait vivre une des pires journées de sa vie. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit Regina faire irruption dans son bureau tout sourire

- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir qu'on déjeune ensemble, après notre début de journée plutôt houleuse...Je t'ai pris tout ce que tu aimes.

Elle posa le sac kraft au logo du Granny's sur le bureau et remarqua la mine défaite de sa compagne.

- Emma ne me dit pas que tu es encore vexée pour cette stupide histoire de messages?

- ...

- Emma?

- Neal!

- Quoi Neal?

- Comme je peux être bête, je ne l'ai même pas vu venir. Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as refusé toute discution, pas facile d'avouer que tu.. t'envois en l'air avec le père de notre fils.

- Pardon?

- Maintenant ça suffit Regina, je sais..je sais que c'est lui qui t'a envoyé ses messages, vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi, hein? Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures, Neal est passé à la maison tout sourire et..

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il est venu faire chez NOUS, Emma?

- Attend c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse? tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de m'expliquer pourquoi... Pourquoi lui Regina? Qu'est-ce...qu'il a que je ne t'apporte pas? Je...je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal... que tu t'amuses avec lui dès que tu as cinq minutes ou que tu me mentes ouvertement...Tu pourrais avoir un peu de courage et me dire ce qu'il en est. Est-ce que c'est purement sexuelle ou est-ce que...tu l'aimes?

Regina n'avait pas bougé d'un iota regardant sa femme s'époumoner les yeux rougies par ses larmes. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et voir sa compagne se mettre dans un tel état lui brisait le cœur mais la rendait également folle de rage. Comment Emma pouvait-elle croire qu'elle lui était infidèle? Et Neal..comment avait-il osé se mettre une fois de plus entre Emma et elle? Elle tenta de garder son calme, s'énerver ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

- Regina répond! Tu l'aimes ou c'est juste pour le sexe? Parce que franchement, je pensais que de ce côté on était sur la même longueur d'onde..je pensais qu'après tout ce qu'on avait vécu on était un couple solide et toi... TOI tu vas tout ruiner!

Seuls les pleures et les cris d'Emma perçaient le silence de plomb qui s'installait. La tension était à son comble quand Emma essaya de nouveau de la faire réagir.

- Je n'en reviens pas, Neal et...TOI..rien que d'y penser ça...ça me dégoûte...tu me dégoutes!

Ce fut le mot de trop, Regina s'approcha d'Emma et lui décocha une gifle magistrale qui laissa la blonde abasourdie.

- Comment oses-tu, Emma? Tu ne vois pas que c'est encore une de ses ruses pour nous séparer? Je pensais que le Shérif de cette ville avait l'intelligence de démêler le vrai du faux mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Tu es tellement aveuglée par la jalousie que tu n'as même pensé que je pouvais être victime d'un sale tour. De tous les stratagèmes qu'il a mis en place pour gagner de nouveau tes faveurs, celui ci est de loin le plus ridicule. Pour ta gouverne, je le tolère uniquement parce qu'il est le géniteur d'Henry. Savoir qu'il a posé ses mains sur toi me met hors de moi, me révulse au plus haut point alors crois moi quand je te dis que je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher.. Sur ce, Emma chérie, je ne veux pas te revoir avant que tu ais les idées claires.

De retour dans son bureau, Regina demanda à sa secrétaire de contacter Neal Cassidy et de lui intimer l'ordre de venir au plus vite. Son autorité n'étant plus à démontrer, elle ne s'etonna pas de voir ce dernier arriver à peine une demie heure plus tard.

- Regina, tu as demandé à me voir?

- Oui, je t'en pris assied toi.

- Si tu veux me parler de notre excursion familiale à New York, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Henry, Emma et moi, on sera prés..

- Je t'arrête toute de suite Neal, premièrement je doute qu'un tel voyage se fasse et deuxièmement si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour régler une toute autre histoire.

- Je vois qu'Emma ne t'a pas mise au courant, en même temps vu que c'est un peu tendu en ce moment..je comprend qu'elle n'ai pas encore abordé le sujet.

- Neal, Neal... Faire croire à Emma que j'avais une aventure, c'est tellement stupide. Tu as peut-être réussi à la duper mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Et je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'il te faudra bien plus que ce subterfuge pour mettre en péril notre couple.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles? Quand j'ai vu Emma ce matin, elle était vraiment mal, je ne veux pas interférer mais tu n'as pas besoin de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Il serait temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités et réaliser qu'elle serait bien plus heureuse loin de toi!

Regina se crispa sous ses paroles, il avait le culot de lui tenir tête et de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Pour qui se prenait-il?

- Es-tu aussi idiot qu'inutile? La prochaine fois ai au moins l'intelligence d'envoyer tes messages salaces d'un portable n'étant pas enregistré à ton nom. Dois-je te rappeler qu'Emma est du genre à retourner toute la ville pour avoir réponses à ses questions? Oui il évident que tu as oublié ce trait de caractère vu l'ancienneté de votre pseudo histoire.

Neal n'avait pas imaginé que son "ingénieuse" idée se retournerait contre lui. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Emma? Récupèrer sa famille allait finalement être bien plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait.

- Donc maintenant, deux options s'offrent à toi, soit je demande à Emma de nous rejoindre, soit tu l'appelles maintenant.. Hum oui dans les deux cas tu lui racontera ta brillante machination, je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera. Alors?

- Parce que tu crois avoir le pouvoir de me dicter mes actes?

- Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix Neal!

- Tu as l'air d'oublier qui est mon père Regina.

- Écoute moi bien Neal, j'ai été assez patiente avec toi, après la journée que tu m'as fait passé tu as intérêt d'assumer ton manque évident de maturité.

- C'est une menace?

- Oh non Neal, juste un conseil.. si tu ne veux pas finir avec un organe en moins, ça c'est une menace!

Le regard noir et perçant de la mairesse lui fit froid dans le dos, sa réputation était telle qu'il ne poussa pas plus loin la confrontation. Il finit par saisir son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'objet de ces désirs. Il essaya tant bien que mal de s'expliquer mais Emma, furieuse, ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, lui indiquant son arrivée imminente avant de raccrocher. La rencontre s'annonçant plus qu'explosive, Regina ne put retenir un sourire narquois. La porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarne sans nom ce qui fit sursauter les deux occupants. Neal se leva pour faire face à cette tornade blonde et bégaya quelques mots incompréhensible avant d'être arreté par un uppercut bien placé qui l'envoya au sol.

- Comment as-tu pu espèce d'enf.. Tu te rends compte que par ta faute j'ai mis en doute la parole de ma femme? Mais à quoi tu pensais?

- Emma..je suis..je suis desolé. Ça ne devait pas se passer...comme ça!

- Ah et ça devait se passer comment? Tu pensais sincèrement que cette histoire me mènerait directement dans tes bras. Neal, met toi dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute que toi et moi c'est fini, terminé, il n'y a pas de nous et il n'y en aura jamais.

Regina ne pouvait contenir le plaisir qu'elle prenait en voyant sa femme mettre les choses au point avec ce minable.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer..J'ai..j'ai agis pour le bien de notre fils, il doit être entourré et élevé par son père et sa mère. Tu es aveuglée par cette..femme et tu n'arrives pas à être objective, je n'ai pas choisi le meilleur moyen pour te le faire comprendre certes mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ouvre les yeux Emma, c'est une sorcière, elle ne peut pas décemment s'occuper de notre fils.

- La ferme Neal! Ne parle pas de Regina de cette façon si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta vie. Elle est bien plus apte d'élever Henry que toi donc ne remet jamais en doute ses capacités. Regina, Henry et moi formons une famille que ça te plaise ou non.. Henry apprécit passer du temps avec toi c'est un fait, tu es son père mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de foutre notre vie en l'air.

- Je suis désolé Emma, je veux..j'aimerais juste que..

- Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes excuses? Maintenant tire-toi avant que je t'en recolle une. Je ne veux plus te voir dans les parages pendant un moment.. Et oubli le voyage père-fils!

- Tu..tu ne peux pas..m'empêcher de voir mon fils!

- Légalement nous en avons le pouvoir maintenant Regina et moi sommes consciente qu'il est important pour Henry de partager du temps avec toi. Mais figure toi qu'il est aussi important pour lui de passer du temps avec sa famille. Nous avons d'autres projets et tu ne fais pas parti du tableau.

- Em..

- Ma patience a des limites Neal, je t'ai demandé gentiment de partir mais s'il le faut je te traînerais hors du bureau sans ménagement.

Neal ne demanda pas son reste et sortit sous le regard médusé de Regina qui avait assisté à cette scène, surréaliste, sans broncher tant la blonde avait fait preuve de discernement et de poigne qui ne la laissa pas insensible. Bien au contraire, embrasser fougueusement son Shérif était l'unique pensée qui l'avait habité. Emma se retourna et hésita quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher de sa compagne.

- Regina, je suis vraim...

Les lèvres de la brune la stoppa net dans un baiser violent et passionnel. Emma y répondit avec plus d'engouement en y glissant sa langue. La tension qu'elles avaient accumulé tout au long de cette journée s'exprimait dans leur corps à corps. Les mains de Regina se faisaient plus entreprenantes, et ouvrit d'un coup sec la chemise du Shérif.

- Regina, je crois que nous devrions parler de..

La mairesse posa son index sur les lèvres et lui susurra sensuellement

- Emma chérie, la seule chose que j'ai envie d'entendre maintenant c'est ta respiration s'accélérer quand tu te fera royalement pardonner.

Elle lui lança un sourire carnacier et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Emma se jette de nouveau sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, elle l'a souleva et l'a posa sur le bureau, expédiant par la même occasion tout ce qui pouvait être un obstacle à leur passion. Elle arracha à son tour le chemisier de sa femme et se recula pour admirer sa poitrine parfaite maintenue par un soutien gorge rouge à dentelle..son préfèré. Bien qu'elle l'adorait, celui-ci reçu le même traitement que le haut hors de prix de la brune. A ce moment précis il n'y avait pas de place pour la tendresse, ni pour les préliminaires, le besoin de la faire jouir vite et intensément était irrépressible, voir même vital. La rage était en train de les consommer petit à petit pour leur plus grand plaisir. Regina passa ses mains dans les longues boucles dorées du Shérif et sans crier gare tira suffisamment fort pour faire grogner sa partenaire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Emma se colla au plus près pour épouser ses courbes et de ses mains abiles lui remonta sa jupe jusqu'à la taille. Ella attaqua son cou, entre baisers et morsures, Regina perdait déjà pied et lui faisait savoir en expirant de longs râles de plaisir.

- Dis moi comment dois-je me faire pardonner?

Emma attisa la brune en lui caressant les cuisses tout en maintenant la pression. Elle encra son regard dans celui de l'amour de sa vie et y lu l'impatience, ce qui embrasa instentanément son entre-jambe. Ses doigts, longeant dangereusement l'aine, finit par se glisser sous l'élastique du tanga.

- Satifsfait moi. Mainten..ant.

Emma n'attendu pas la fin de ses recommandations pour la pénétrer brutalement. Regina accueilli facilement ses doigts et bascula son bassin de manière à les sentir plus profondément. Un lent va-et-viens s'activa sous une pluie de gémissements, tandis que la langue du Shérif traça un chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine dénudée. Elle saisissa alors un de ses tétons et le mordilla doucement, entoura sa langue tour à tour.

- Mmmord moi.. Em..mord moiii...

Ses dents vint se refermer férocement sur le mamelon de sa belle ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur, elle profita de ce moment pour ajouter un troisieme doigt et accentuer le va-et-vient. Sentant l'orgasme arriver, Regina agrippa de nouveau les cheveux de sa femme et la contraint à migrer entre ses jambes. Comprenant sa demande, Emma s'agenouilla et de sa main libre positionna une de ses cuisses sur son épaule pour garantir un meilleur accès. La brune prit fermement appuie sur le bureau quand la langue de sa jolie et sexy épouse se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son centre de plaisir. Emma assouvit sa soif en léchant avidement le clitoris de sa partenaire dont la respiration haletante lui indiqua que l'explosion était proche. Sa langue accouplée à ses doigts eurent pour effet d'achever la mairesse dans une longue complainte à faire trembler les murs. Emma se releva et embrassa amoureusement sa femme qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

- Pardonner?

- ...Il te faudra bien plus d'un round pour ça très chère!

_FIN_

Toute review sera hautement appréciée ;)


End file.
